Printers are commonly used in self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs), to provide a customer with a receipt, a statement, or some other customer printed document.
One problem associated with printers in a self-service environment is that a customer may attempt to remove a receipt prior to the receipt being completely printed. With short length receipts this is rare because a trailing edge of the receipt paper has cleared the print head prior to the leading edge of the receipt paper protruding through a receipt paper aperture in the SST fascia. However, where the receipt length exceeds the length of the transport mechanism, customers can pull the receipt prior to completion of printing. This can result in the receipt jamming or the receipt being removed with only part of the receipt data printed thereon.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantage or other disadvantages associated with prior art media transports.